Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a droplet discharge head to discharge droplets from a plurality of discharge orifices and an image forming apparatus including the droplet discharge head to form an image.
Related Art
A droplet discharge head includes a plurality of pressure generation chambers, a supply liquid chamber to store liquid to be supplied to the plurality of pressure generation chambers, and a circulation liquid chamber to receive liquid collected from the plurality of pressure generation chambers.